


Thank you and Goodbye.

by MollyOCallaghan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: thankyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyOCallaghan/pseuds/MollyOCallaghan
Summary: A note to say thanks! NOT A FIC FRIENDS!<3





	Thank you and Goodbye.

Hello readers, few as you are lol, and new comers...   
It sort of breaks my heart to even write this because writing fanfiction has been such a huge and integral part of my life and my journey as a writer. However, the time has come in my life for me to move on from it. 

This is not due to some life crisis nor is it due to a sudden lack of interest in CS or writing, or even writing fics. I love writing, it's my passion and my future and having this outlet to share my work has been such a blessing. In contrast to the reason some decide to leave the internet, I am only saying goodbye because I'm (finally) in such a good place in my life, and I feel to keep moving forward this is just one of the things I have to give up. 

 

Not too long ago, I went on a trip that changed my life for the better. I've always been a Christian, but I never truly knew God as I do now. It's a journey I'm still working on and the reason I felt I should write this farewell note to you all. Because I want to tell you the shift in my life, and share with you the blessings and the mental health that has come from just deciding to let go of things that made me temporarily happy in favor of the contentment Jesus has been allowing me to feel lately. 

If you are in a bad place, know it gets better! Know there is hope! Keep pursuing your dreams, but make sure your heart is in the right place because I can tell you from personal experience that that will bring you the greatest joy! 

 

Thank you to anyone who has even glanced at my work, anyone who has taken a moment of their time to read something that I wrote. You've allowed me to share a passion that I love in a way that helped me to grow as a person and as a writer. 

Though I doubt anyone is reading this (I don't blame you if you don't, I'm a rambler lol!) I just want to say THANK YOU! Know that I love and respect you, all of you, in all walks of life. I've recieved so much kindness and encouragment that has helped me persist as a writer even in the greatest times of doubt. You've got no idea the gift you have given me. I will carry this motivation with me while I work on my orginal stories, remembering and appreciating those days when real people actaully read my fics haha! 

 

Blessings and love to all you beautiful CSers and oncers! <3


End file.
